1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a kit involving accessories for use with an existing wheelchair.
2. Background Information
A wheelchair is a manually maneuvered device that has been around for a long period of time, and is used where an end user needs assistance in mobilizing. Wheelchairs come in a plurality of sizes, styles, and functional uses. A traditional wheelchair includes two side wheels each of which includes a circular ring that is manually engaged by the end user in order to propel the end user and wheelchair as intended. Most wheelchairs further include a pair of handles that extend from behind the wheelchair such that someone other than the end user can propel the wheelchair and the end user.
The points of contact between the hand of the end user or someone other than the end user shall interact with the circular ring or handles. Such point of contact may not afford good gripping action thereon, which may result in slippage when pushing, propelling, or locking the wheelchair.
Wheelchair seats are not comfortable, nor provide a place with which to store valuables of the end user when in use. Often, the end user will have to place valuables in pockets worn by the end user.
The Ranney Patent Application Publication (U.S. Publication No. 2007/0069560) discloses a cover for a wheelchair or scooter in which the cover has integral storage pockets. However, the cover does not work in conjunction with grip-forming member to customize an existing wheelchair with both enhanced gripping means and a seat cover that includes pouches for storage of several items therein.
The Daniels Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,649) discloses a wheelchair cover that has integral cushioning or padding located in the seat of the chair. However, the wheelchair cover does not include a pocket for storage of valuables and include grip-forming member that attach to handles and circular rings in order to offer enhanced gripping action to the wheelchair.
The Dinsmoor, III Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,921) discloses an adjustable cover and cushion system for the seat of a wheelchair. Again, the cover of the Dinsmoor reference does not offer a rearwardly facing pocket that is integrated into the construction of the wheelchair cover in order to offer a place to store valuables of the end user of the wheelchair, nor does it include grip-forming member for use with the wheelchair.
The Hanley Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,925) discloses a protective breathable seat cover of general interest. The seat cover is not adapted for use with a wheelchair.
The Neustat Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,399) discloses a slip cover for furniture that has integral cushions or padding. The slip cover is not specifically adapted for use with a wheelchair as a cover that includes a pocket for storing valuables of the occupant end user of the wheelchair.
The Stopyra Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 626,462) illustrates a design for a wheelchair cover. However, the wheelchair cover is not a part of a kit that includes grip-forming member to enhance the gripping action to the handles or circular rings for propelling the wheelchair.
What is needed is a kit that is used with an existing wheelchair, which includes a seat cover having features described above as well as grip-forming member that are applied to the handles, wheelchair locks, and circular rings in order to provide greater gripping friction associated with the respective wheelchair.